When My Heart Told Me to Listen
by Cicera
Summary: Kagome flinched when she heard the thunder and saw the lighting. She recoiled when she felt the rain pour down on her. And she sobbed with the rain. She felt the rain penetrate her soul, she felt her heart shatter into millions of pieces.
1. Chapter 1

_**When My Heart Told Me to Listen**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. He belongs to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi

AN: I uploaded this story sometime ago on another website. I'm not plagiarizing, but I did feel the need to finish this story.

**Chapter One**

The tears streamed down her face. Her heart was pounding, her mind was racing, and her head felt light and her hips hurt. God she just wanted to throw up at the memory as to why her hips were hurting.

'_What was I thinking! What was I doing! What the hell was that!'_ She felt something the moment their lips met. She didn't know why, but she did.

'_Oh God! He's toying with me. He's messing with my head! It felt like the beginning!'_ The tears fell faster at this point. They blurred her vision as she walked. She didn't know where she was going she just knew she needed to go somewhere. She felt the pain in her heart. She felt the ice melting and it hurt.

'_He likes someone else. He feels nothing towards me. What was I thinking! Why am I thinking he would ever come back to me? He would never come back to me!'_ Her heart pained at this thought. **Because you want him too. You want to be with him. You want to be the one that makes him happy and the one he brags about all the time. The one he would defend in a heart beat. **Kagome chocked at this thought. She started running. Her vision blurred she ran. In no particular direction she just ran and ran. Then she tripped. And she made the inevitable connection with the ground as gravity brought her down. Kagome flinched when she heard the thunder and saw the lighting. She recoiled when she felt the rain pour down on her. And she sobbed with the rain. She felt the rain penetrate her soul, she felt her heart shatter into millions of pieces. And she cried, and cried, and cried.

"Kagome!" A frantic voiced yelled as piercing amber eyes searched the gray rain ridden streets for signs of a lone figure.

"KAGOME!" He couldn't seem to find her. But he kept searching.

She heard her name; something was calling her out of her dark abyss. She heard her name again. She recognized that voice and the tears started up again. The pain riveted through her body she wanted to die right here. Right in the rain, in the mud, she was ready to die. But his voice reached out to her, beaconed her to keep going despite he was the reason why she was in her current state.

"Kagome!" He was closer. She knew it. She felt a hand touch her bur she was too weak to flinch. "Kagome look at you." She could hear the concern in his voice. Oh how she wondered if it was genuine. "Let's go Kagome." She felt her body be lifted from the ground and pulled against a much warmer object and her body shivered. "Let's get you home." She felt herself plunge right back into the abyss and she welcomed it with open arms.

* * *

><p><strong>a bene placito <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**When My Heart Told Me to Listen**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. They belong to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi

AN: Here I am back with another chapter sooner than I thought. There is a lime so you are thus **WARNED**! If you don't want to read it why are in the M section? But again there is a lime, so you can't say I didn't tell you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Kagome began to slowly come to, and the first thing she felt was the pounding of her head. "Oh my head" she whispered hoarsely. She also began to realize she was laying on something very soft and was under soft and warm blankets. "Where am I?" she mumbled to no one in particular. _'Was I kidnapped?'_

"You awake yet wench?" A very gruff but familiar voice asked her from across the room.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" Kagome asked sleepily as she began to sit up.

"No. I'm the boogie monster. Who else would save your sorry ass again." Kagome bolted up at this, squinting at the sun coming in, otherwise noticing the disgruntled look the hanyou wore. He was sitting in an arm chair by the window staring at her.

"I didn't need you to come find me!" Kagome shouted suddenly filled with anger as sleep dissipated from her body and voice. "I was fine!"

"Yeah sure" Inuyasha snorted. "Lying in the rain and mud like you were, half dead to the world, I'm pretty you were fine." He felt his anger rise as he glared at her.

"You're so arrogant. Thinking I need you every second I breathe!" She replied more disgusted with herself knowing she was lying. In a flash he was over her with her hands pinned above her head.

"O but Kagome, I'm afraid you do." He purred into her ear as he brought his tongue out to lick the shell ghostly. She gasped and he smirked. "C'mon Kagome, you can't lie to me. My nose never lies."

"You're nothing but a dog." She all but bit at him, his smirked increased at her irritation.

"What's wrong babe? You need a reminder of what your place is?" He hissed at her through mild irritation. Kagome began to squirm beneath him and tried to wiggle her wrist out of his grip. But alas his legs were situated on either side of her _over_ the blanket and his grip on her wrist was unrelenting.

"Get off me! I don't like you!" Kagome tried to fight as much as she could as tears began to form in her brown eyes, as memories of the night before began to fill her mind.

"Quit the theatrics Kagome. You were saying such different things last night" his voice dropped to a husky whisper "you're begging for the wrong thing love." He said as he blew hot air into her ear making her shiver.

"Leave me alone Inuyasha. I want to go home." She said in a quiet voice looking at anything but him.

"O dear. You don't miss me? Well that makes sense since you spent so much time here yesterday." She could hear the smirk in his voice. "How 'bout I make you feel _real_ good love." He said licking his lips as he made his way over to her neck.

"No. Please. I don't-" Kagome moaned as his lips found purchase on her neck, giving it soothing pleasuring attention. She felt his teeth graze her skin and she bit back a louder moan.

"Don't what babe? Tell me love." He said as he let one of her wrist go, only to hold it captive with the other in one hand as he used his free hand to seek her beneath the blankets. He watched her closely with his golden eyes as he worked the blankets, freeing her more to his touch. He worked his hand under the t-shirt she was dressed in and slipped a deadly clawed finder inside her wet folds. She gasped at the sudden intrusion and he took the advantage to seal her lips with his, working his tongue into her mouth coaxing hers into a dance. He slowly began pushing his finger in and out of her and she moaned into his mouth as her body arched. Inuyasha opened an eye to behold the beauty before him. Truthfully he was spellbound by her. Her raven hair was fanned out beneath her and her body moved wantonly below him and she mewled into his mouth. He was indeed pleased with her response. He worked his legs over the blanket 'til he was settled between her legs. "Tell me what you want babe." Inuyasha said to her as he pulled back a little to let her breathe. He watched her as she caught her breath all the while her eyes still shut. When it became obvious she had no intention of replying to him he increased the speed of his finger as he added a second.

"Inu" she barely managed out as she felt the coil in her stomach begin to wind as liquid heat centered its self between her legs. His thumb began to brush her clit in time with each stroke and she moaned ever so slightly at the sensation. Inuyasha was beginning to feel a bit flustered with her. She was ignoring him in response to the pleasure he was bringing her. He nipped her chin and Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

"Look at me wench." He said through clenched teeth as his own erection began to strain against his pants. He wanted her _badly_, but after the stunt she pulled last night, leaving while he slept there was no way he was going to bring her that kind of pleasure yet. She had to be punished, and _punished_ she would be. "When I ask you a question you answer. Now. Tell me, what do you want?" He whispered huskily into her ear as he added another finger stretching her a little bit more.

"Inu" Kagome managed again through a small moan.

"That's right baby. I'll give you what you want, soon enough." He pulled his fingers out of her and she whined at the loss. Kagome opened her eyes and watched as he licked each finger eyeing her hungrily. "You taste so good Ka-go-me." Inuyasha said teasing her. He then proceeded to slice through the t-shirt she wore leaving her bare to his gaze beneath him. "You really are a sight to behold my love." Kagome looked away from him feeling self loathing set in. _'I hate when he calls me his love. I'm not his love. Just what he uses to satisfy himself when _she's_ not around.´_ He began to smell the guilt tinge the edges of her scent and to regain her attention at his ministrations he captured a nipple between his lips. Sucking gently on it rousing her from what ever thoughts were beginning to plague her mind. Her voice lost it self as he began to pleasure her. He released her hands and began caressing her breast as he suckled on the other. His free hand began its trek back down to her nether lips as he began fingering her in time with his mouth. Kagome moaned louder seeking purchase into his sliver locks. Her fingers found the base of his ears and began to rub them gently but firmly. She arched into his mouth as he began to growl sending the vibrations to her bringing her to further heights. He switched to her other breast and brought her body closer to him with his hand, Kagome rubbed his ears a bit more firmly and he bit her nipple causing her walls to clench around his fingers. He knew she was very close.

"Inu…please." She said as he began to go lower near her womanhood. Inuyasha looked at it then he looked up at her face. Eyes shut, mouth slightly open, panting breaths and her chest rising and falling faster than normal, the sight only got him harder. He looked back down at her pussy and groaned. She always kept it shaved and he _loved_ it, it made her more sensitive to his touch. He captured her clit with his lips and her hips bucked up he continued with his strokes speeding them up as he began to suckle her clit harder. He wanted her writing beneath him. Kagome pressed his head into her as he began to lick her, his tongue finding its way insider her, flicking back and forth and in circles. "More. Inu please! I need you." Inuyasha couldn't deny that he wanted her. Hell he _needed_ her. He just wasn't ready to admit it yet, not to himself and especially not to her. She needed to learn her place and know that she was his and his alone, and what better way to do that but by bringing her release that only he could.

Inuyasha felt her walls clamp around his tongue as he fingered her clit in firm circles. She gasped as she tugged at his head forcing him deeper inside her. He smirked as he felt her body trembled as her orgasm struck her, she moaned a broken version of his name and he began lapping up her essence trying to get her as clean as he could in the process. When she was no longer trembling and he was satisfied that she was "clean" he made his way back up her body and placed a kiss on her lips. Kagome could taste herself as he kissed her and she began to wonder why she was so weak to him and his touch. He pulled away to look her in her face as she opened her eyes back up.

"So my dear Ka-go-me, did you enjoy that." Inuyasha asked with a toothy grin. She rolled her eyes at his antics. His ego was swollen and there was nothing she could do about it. Her answer would only make it bigger, so she bit her lip. "Well did you?" He asked again, his patience wearing thin with the woman below him.

"Uh…yes." She said looking away knowing his face would break out into a grin big enough to split his face in half, so she was hoping at least. He lazily traced a finger around her nipple and she shuddered under his touch.

"I wanted to really give you it, but after that stunt you pulled last night, I think you have to earn it back." He said eyeing her carefully. Her head snapped back and she glared at him angrily, temporarily forgetting what he was doing with his fingers in hindsight of his words.

"Excuse me! You do remember that you told me to and I quote "Get the fuck out of my house you stupid wench" when _she _called." He knew who _she_ was he didn't need an explanation. He rolled his eyes at her.

"So you left. I don't understand why." He said playing dumb.

"You can't be serious Inuyasha. You told me to get out your house. I wasn't going to stay especially since you refuse to choose. I'm tired of being your fuck doll." She said to him, the last part softly he almost didn't hear, almost. She was wishing he would remove himself from over her. His weight was perfectly placed so she couldn't move but was neither uncomfortable. He glared at her and grabbed her jaw.

"Don't you dare say those words again! If you want to be treated like one, o I'll treat you like one. I made it clear. We don't talk about _her_ when we're together. You got it?" His anger was rising and she could feel it coming off his aura in waves. She decided she would let it go, for now. She nodded her head curtly at him. "Good. Now let's get you food." He said sitting up and getting off the bed. Inuyasha pulled her up and took the tattered shirt off her body and threw in the corner of his room. Kagome hugged her body to preserve whatever modesty of hers remained, as he went into his closet to emerge with another shirt. He slipped it over her head just as she asked a question.

"Where are my clothes?" She stared at him while he dressed her like a helpless child.

"They're being washed. After all you were lying in some filthy shit when I found you." Kagome glared at him. She was unimpressed with his manners so she smacked him in the shoulder. "Watch it wench, before I tie you to this bed." She huffed at him. He pulled her to her feet and grabbed her hand as he made his way to the door. Walking down the hallway they walked in silence as they made their way down the stairs into the kitchen. Upon arriving into the kitchen they found some breakfast waiting. Kagome sat herself onto one of the stools at the island and began helping her self to a much needed meal. Inuyasha watched her with interest, his own sexual desire hadn't been sated but he knew she needed her energy. He'd get her later as he started on his own breakfast. They ate in silence as he stole glances at her. Kagome kept her eyes from straying towards him.

_I really hate it when he does this._ Kagome mused to her self as she chewed her pancakes over and over before she swallowed. _He acts like he owns me when we both know I'm just his 'fuck buddy'. Pompous asshole. He walks around with _her_ on his arm yet I'm the one in his bed. I guess that makes me the home wrecker. _Kagome frowned at this thought. Her mind was being plagued and she swallowed the oversized lump in her throat; her appetite suddenly gone. Inuyasha's nose twitched as he picked up her scent change.

"What's wrong?" He asked concern filling his visage.

"No—nothing." She stammered. Inuyasha reached over and brushed his fingers against her cheek. Kagome recoiled slightly at the touch not wanting to fully alert him of her distress towards him. "I'm fine Inuyasha. Trust me." She said planting a fake smile on her face as she finally looked towards him, trying to seem as believable as possible. Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow at her smelling the lie as it dropped from her lips. "I need to go anyways. Thanks for the breakfast." Kagome hopped from the stool as she made a beeline for the stairs straight to his room to find more of her clothes. Inuyasha was behind her in an instant.

"Where are you going Kags?" He asked her as he watched her search his room for something. "What are you looking for?"

"I need my clothes! Where are my clothes! I need to go home now!" Kagome yelled as she dipped into his closet searching through the clothes on the floor. He walked in behind her and pushed her up against the wall of the closet.

"Who said you could leave?" He asked eyeing her. Kagome had never felt so strung by him before. _'What kind of game is he playing with me? First he tells me to get out, now he's saying I can't leave. I'm sick of this!'_

"I'm leaving Inuyasha! I can't do this! You disgust me!" With that said she did something she's never done before, she spat in his face. He stepped back and Kagome saw a dark look flash over his face and she swore his eyes turned red but they were back to their amber color so she just looked on. He did something she didn't expect he chuckled and then started to laugh.

"My dear princess, you are funny." Inuyasha stated flatly all traces of laughter gone from his voice; doing a perfect impersonation of his cold calculating brother. He wiped the spit from his face and glared at her, he felt his youkai flare and he dared her to step one more toe out of line. _**'punish mate'**_He felt the harsh whisper in his head but he shook himself free only to say "get out." He said it so calmly she hardly heard it, Kagome didn't think he said anything at all if it wasn't for the fact he raised his arm towards the door.

"But my-" She began only to be interrupted by him as he shoved some sweats into her arms.

"Get out" He glared at her, daring her to disobey him, to enrage him. To provoke him. She most certainly didn't need to be told again. She slipped the sweats on as quickly as possible ignoring that the carried his scent as she grabbed her strewn keys from the floor and headed out the door. _'That bitch thinks she can disobey me and nothing will happen to her. Well she's got another thing coming.'_ Inuyasha mused to himself as he heard the front door close from a distance his ears giving a knowing twitch. _**'We must punish mate'**_ Inuyasha suddenly felt the need to agree with this thought, even though he didn't know where it came from.

* * *

><p><strong>Omnia mea mecum porto<strong>

**AN:** Reviews are welcomed!

Avello: Thank you so much for the review and the compliment, you flatter me. Thank you and look an update!


	3. Chapter 3

_**When My Heart Told Me to Listen**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. They belong to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi

AN: Well here's another chapter, finally. I've had it sitting on my laptop for days now wondering if its good enough but anyways, this thing is starting to flow…in my brain of course. The end is not in sight, don't fear! I love the reviews so far! I'd love more, but I won't beg for 'em. Don't hesitate tell me what you think, what you like, what you hate, what you wanna see. I really am enjoying writing this story! I know I know this chapter is shorter than the last!

* * *

><p>Pokahydee - Nekoyasha: Well thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Yeah he is very arrogant in this one *eek* I will definitely continue to update it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"Sango I'm telling you I've never seen him look so…cold." Kagome expressed to her friend as she sat across from her on the couch. Sango looked at her friend with surprise in the apartment they shared. It was large enough they could avoid each other when necessary but small enough they stayed connected and not lonely. Kagome had done a good job decorating the place with bold colors that left an impression on whom ever stepped in. They current room they were sitting in was a deep indigo and brought attention to the cream colored couches that lined the living room.

"What do you mean cold? Inuyasha is anything _but_ cold." Sango replied with the confusion staining her words.

"I know it's so weird, but that's what it was. His expression, the words that left his mouth, his tone, just cold. Almost like he didn't care." Kagome pulled her knees into her chest as she said those words. Sango emphasized with her friend.

"That's it" Kagome head shot up at Sango's tone of voice, fierce. "I'm mounting his ears on my wall as a trophy." To be honest she could, she regularly spared with the hanyou in question and knew that when it came down to it she could render him defenseless. However she knew she was not stupid in vying his true demon form so she refrained, however as she eyed her best friend, her Hirakoutsi looked tempting.

"Sango. Please don't" Kagome reached out to grab her friend's hand. "I'm sure he didn't mean it. He was just angry." She remarked, trying to convince herself as well.

"Kagome! I'm tired of seeing you like this. Every time you leave his house you looked so dead, so tired, so exhausted, and frankly if he doesn't stop I will MOUNT those ears! I don't care how cute you think they are." Sango replied in a factual manner. Kagome let out a deep sigh. "Kagome, why do you keep going back?" Sango asked her, desperately trying to understand what she saw in their friend.

"I keep thinking that maybe he'll see me more than what I am. That he'll see _this_ as more than what it is. But then he calls _her_ or _she_ calls him and it's like I've been slapped in the face. I've fallen so far I don't know which way is up." Kagome's head went back down and Sango moved closer and wrapped her friend in her embrace.

"Who knows" Sango said looking down at her friend who found the carpeting more interesting for a moment. "Maybe one day he'll realize he's been chasing the wrong girl." Kagome looked up at her friend with hopeful eyes. "Who knows kags, alright." Sango finished glancing down at her, tightening her hug once again.

* * *

><p>Two fuzzy white appendages flicked widely as their owner began to waken, shaking off the sleep that held him captive for some hours. Inuyasha yawned as his golden eyes flicked around the room. <em>'What the hell was her problem?' <em>He asked himself as he took a sniff at his mattress, assaulting his nose with her lingering scent. He rolled around only to find a warm body next to him. '_What the-'_

"Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted at his sleeping friend.

"5 more minutes." The houshi mumbled in his sleep. Inuyasha jabbed his friend with clawed finger in the ear, startling him. "Ah must you be so cruel. I've been asleep for 3 hours." Miroku said yawning. Inuyasha glanced at his clock, it read eight thirty.

"So you come into my bed, when your room is down the hall. Or better yet, when there are extra rooms!" Miroku glanced at his childhood friend, what he said held volumes of truth.

"Uh" Miroku looked around the back to his friend beseechingly.

"Well _monk_, you gonna answer?" Inuyasha responded visibly annoyed with his friend you decided to cram his way into his warm wonderfully smelling bed.

"You're bed is comfortable my dear friend." Miroku replied with an innocent gleam in his eyes. Inuyasha's eyebrow shot up at this statement. He had selected this bed with such care he made sure it was soft, the other details like the sheets and down pillows he let the maids worry about that one. Although as of right now he wanted his friend _off_ his bed.

"Miroku." Inuyasha started closing his mouth and clenching his teeth shut.

"Inuyasha, please don't be so-" before he could even finish, Inuyasha effectively shoved him off the bed. Miroku landed with a thud that echoed throughout the room. Inuyasha rolled back over not even bothering to glance down at his friend who was laying on the floor. _'That will teach him to climb in my bed with the disgusting scents he's picked up.'_ Inuyasha buried his nose back into his sheets finding her scent once again, claiming his riled nerves. "Must you be so cruel Inuyasha?" Miroku stated from the floor.

"Feh" Inuyasha pulled the duvet more securely around him, locking in the body heat and the scent. _If only she stayed, I could smell it straight from the source.'_ Inuyasha smiled unconsciously into his blankets, hearing as Miroku finally picked himself off the floor and made his exit out the room. _**Claim what is yours. Mate.**_ Inuyasha opened his eyes at this. "I can't, she's not my mate." He responded to the voice out loud. _**Then I will.**_ He felt his beast retreat. _'What the hell does that mean!'_ No answer. He grumbled incoherently to himself as he proceeded to return to sleep, effectively shutting out all other distractions focusing on only her scent. The scent that drove him wild with _need._

* * *

><p>Kagome sat her desk, in her office ready to slouch over in complete boredom. Despite the fact she had a corner office, with a great view, and tons of windows, she was bored. Kagome let out a sigh as she fingered the papers on her desk.<p>

"There's nothing to do" she quietly mumbled letting her head fall back against her chair. She stared quietly at the ceiling, wishing to kami someone would call her phone, work phone cell phone didn't matter. "Someone please send me a text!" At that moment it was as if the gods decided to grant Kagome some mercy and her phone alerted her of a text. She squealed with unhidden excitement and brought up the text message not even bothering to look at the sender's name.

'_Hey sexy, I wanna see you at 7 ;)'_ Kagome groaned at this. She knew _exactly_ who it was. "What the hell does he want?" She grumbled at loud quickly sending a one word response.

'_Why?'_ She put her phone down begrudgingly as she waited for his response. Her phone vibrated against the desk as she was glancing around her spacious office.

'_Maybe I want to see you…'_ "Who the fuck does he think he's trying to fool?" Kagome said out loud her eyes going crossed eyed as she brought her phone closer to her in disbelief. "THIS GUY!" She shouted at no one in particular.

"What guy?" a woman said as she entered Kagome's office. Kagome looked at the woman her attention being diverted.

"Uh, hi Rin." Kagome begins to shift in her chair.

"Who?" Rin again questions, walking towards Kagome in her casual business attire. A knee length pencil skirt, and light satin orange shirt that graced her torso with care. Kagome looked at her long time friend and co-woker with unease. "Who are you talking about Kagome?" Rin stated with the utmost patience.

"Um…" Kagome started glancing at anything but Rin, who was trying to catch her eye.

"Was it Inuyasha?" Rin asked placing the papers and files she had in her arms on Kagome's desk, temporarily forgetting them. Kagome stammered. "You know you can tell me, I'm not going to go after those ears." Rin responded to Kagome sweetly.

"Yeah…it's him. Rin I don't know what else to do. He says one thing and does something that is completely different! How am I supposed to deal with this? I can't deal with this." With that Kagome rest her head against the desk, her shoulders sagging downwards, displaying her inward defeat.

"Well, why don't you just leave? Take a vacation. Go to Paris, Egypt, there's very little chance of him tracking you down there. Then you'll know if his affections are real if he comes searching for you. Meanwhile we'll hold you down here babe." Rin said smiling at her friend as she looked up at her with peaked interest.

"I don't know Rin…" Kagome said resting her cheek on the desk, facing the window and skyline.

"Yeah you do. You know what to test it. And besides this is the best way to move on from all of this. Even if you do love him." Rin said as she made a retreat.

"Huh? Who said love?" Kagome looked up searching the now empty room. _'Who said I loved him. He's so irritating and he swears he owns me. Treats me like I'm his property. Although I have to agree a trip doesn't sound too bad…_

With that thought Kagome turned towards her desktop and began a search of plane tickets for a roundtrip adventure that would hopefully last long enough to distract her from life. She began looking at places starting from Europe, to Africa, America, South America, South Asia, and even Australia. She settled on Egypt. The idea of seeing a pyramid and crossing sand dunes, made her feel like it wasn't such a bad idea. "I could use some desert sun anyways." She was even tempted to book a one way ticket, stay there for a couple months come back when he forgot about her, hopefully. Either way she booked a round trip ticket to Egypt for 3 weeks that would be leaving tomorrow night. _'Hopefully I can be packed by then.' _

* * *

><p><strong>a fortiori<strong>_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

_**When My Heart Told Me to Listen**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. They belong to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi

AN: I know, kill me! I took forever with this update. I wanted to make sure it was perfect. Just the way that I liked it and that it was long enough. Review please!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Kagome stood by her bed glancing at her suitcase and clothes. She was getting ready for the adventure of her life. She started packing the moment she came home. Her mind was spinning tales of adventure, reasons why she shouldn't leave, reasons why she should. _'I can't keep subjecting myself to this. I deserve so much more, so much more than he gives me.'_ Kagome gave a defeated sigh as she sat on her bed, staring at her floor, when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked standing back up to pack the last of her belongings.

"Where are you wench?" The gruff voice asked her.

"I'm busy." Kagome responded as stoically as possible, in her condition.

"I told you I wanted to see you at 7. It's 7:20."

"You aren't one for punctuality, so why do you care?" She huffed out, throwing a garment into her open suitcase.

"Because" he hissed out the word "I want to see you. Now." He all but barked into the phone.

"Inuyasha, please, I'm busy. I have work to do, a lot of paperwork." Kagome lied, knowing the hanyou wouldn't be able to tell.

"Fine then, I'm coming over." He said as Kagome heard, what sounded like movement in the background.

"No! I'm not at home. I'm still at the office." Kagome closed her eyes and grimaced, she had never lied to him, especially so many times at once.

"Fine. Call me when you get home." Kagome looked at her phone as he hung up without even so much as a goodbye, just a 'Call me when you get home'.

"Pompous jerk." Kagome grumbled to herself as she got back to her packing. _'He always does this! Making demands of me like he owns me.'_ Kagome sighed at this thought. _'He has my heart, he practically does own me.'_ It had been years and still she fought with her self over this daily. Did he really love her? Did he really miss her when they were apart? He always got so possessive of her when she flirted lightly with other guys. Even with people that they knew, he was likely to blow a gasket for a man just giving her a light touch on the shoulder. She never understood what he was thinking; she could never get in his head.

Kagome knew that he had a girlfriend; they were usually off and on. Thus when they were on off, he called her. At first it had been no big deal. Inuyasha and Kagome were friends, so she was glad that he called her to be there to cheer him up. However that all changed the first time they had sex. It was the best night of her life. Never had she felt such pleasure and the way that he looked at her, the way he touched her with such gentleness had her head spinning. Kagome sighed at the memory knowing what followed. She panicked and left, and Inuyasha returned to his girlfriend almost as if what happened between them that night didn't transpire. Kagome was devastated, she cried so hard that Sango stayed captive with her in her room, listening to her mumble incoherently about what happened, and her feelings.

It was hard at first, but somehow she managed to move on with it. She accepted the fact of what happened and she never brought it up. Until he broke up again with his girlfriend and he called her again. Kagome swore to herself she would be strong and resist him if he even attempted to touch her, but she was weak to his touch and his warm breath on her ear had her melting into his embrace and ever since then it became something common. It was to the point he didn't even bother calling her to come over, he would just show up at her door. Kagome sighed, she needed to clear her head and keep packing, and with that she steeled her nerves and got back to work.

A couple house later, Sango came home to the apartment she shared with Kagome.

"Hey Kagome! I'm back!" Sango called as she took her shoes off by the door, passing the threshold and slipping on some house slippers.

"Sango! I'm in the kitchen!" Kagome said not letting her self be seen as she was making some dinner.

"Hey" Sango said as she entered the kitchen, dressed in sweats and a tank top. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail still dripping from the shower she had taken before leaving the dojo.

"How was your day?" Asked Kagome as she turned around to face her best friend, leaving her food to simmer a little over the fire.

"It was okay. Inuyasha came in and I wanted to kill him, but we weren't sparring." Sango said shrugging her shoulders at her friend. "If it were up to me, I'd seriously take his ears off and keep them as trophies." Sango humped as she opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. Kagome giggled lightly at her friend.

"Well Sango, I thought I should tell you." Sango looked back at her long time friend waiting for her to continue. "I've decided to take a trip to Egypt, for 3 weeks, to clear my head."

"O honey! I'm so proud of you!" The older girl responded knowing the reason behind this trip instinctively. "Don't worry about everything here, we'll take care of it all." Sango smiled at her friend. In all honesty she was worried about Kagome. Inuyasha had been playing with her heart for too long, she didn't know how Kagome could stand it. Sango was glad she decided to take a trip away; she needed a break from all the stress. She needed space away from everything and away from him.

"Thanks" replied Kagome with a smile. "I need you to do me a favor though."

"Sure anything. What is it?"

"I need you to find someone way to restrain him before my flight." Kagome asked searching Sango's eyes, trying to read her expression.

"Sure thing love." Sango replied with a devilish smirk. "I'm pretty sure Miroku can come up with something to hold him back."

"Thanks Sango. If he founds out before I get on my plane…I'm pretty sure he'll cause a scene so big, only national security will be able to save me." The girls laughed at this, knowing the antics of their friend so well, it wasn't past him to do something outrageous.

"So, are you packed yet?" Sango asked reaching behind Kagome to cut the fire on the stove for her.

"Yeah I am actually." Kagome said looking sheepishly at her friend who had saved their dinner from their conversation. "Uh thanks," she muttered glancing at the ramen noodles, beef, and vegetables in the pan. Sango simply shrugged at her appreciation and moved to get plates from the cabinet.

"Well that's good. What time is your flight?" she asked pouring the noodles into two bowls.

"Its at 3 pm tomorrow. I'm really anxious and nervous. I'm terrified of what he'd do if he knew I was leaving for three weeks." Sango scuffed at this.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be at the dojo training for the weapon's tournament all week. I'll make sure he doesn't notice you're gone." Kagome smiled at her friend trying to remember how she ever got along without Sango.

* * *

><p>Kagome groaned as her alarm cloak blared nosily, altering her of the now rising sun.<p>

"C'mon I just went to bed." Kagome mumbled into her pillow.

It wasn't until 3 am that she decided she should get some sleep. She and Sango had spent hours talking and making sure that Kagome had everything she needed for her trip. From bottles of sunscreen to linen fabric of clothes they packed everything. In total Kagome would be going with 3 bags. A suitcase, a carry on, and a backpack to make sure she was ready for all types of adventure Kagome was satisfied, Sango insisted that she pack more. Arguing that she needs to make sure she's covered all around, Kagome insisted she was alright that this was a trip to find herself, not get lost in her belongings.

However, Kagome was currently trying to destroy her alarm clock with her feeble attempts at hitting it.

"Ka-go-me! It's 11! We have to get you fed." Sango singed her way into Kagome's room.

"No." Kagome said quietly pulling the blankets closer around her.

"Kagome." Sango said tapping her foot against the floor with her hands on her hips. Once again her hair was in a ponytail but she was still in her in pajamas, which consisted of long pants with a tank top. "You have to get up." Kagome didn't even budge, so Sango pulled out her last weapon. Sango climbed on top of the bed, and straddled Kagome's slumbering figure, and Kagome was unaware of the mischievous grin that lit Sango's face. Without warning Sango pulled the blanket from Kagome exposing her tank top clad figure waist up and before Kagome could begin protesting Sango started tickling her.

Now ever since Kagome was little, she had always been ticklish. There were very few people who knew that she was and always used it to persuade her. Or as means of torture as Sango often used it as, for example at this moment.

"Ah! Sango! Stop!" Kagome couldn't help the screams of laughter that expelled from her throat. The delight she felt! "Sango" she gasped between laughs. "It tickles!" Kagome said, still laughing.

"I know it tickles silly! That's why I'm doing it." Sango said continuing to tickle her friend relentlessly.

"Please!" Kagome barely managed out as her laughter had her gasping for air and tears flowing freely out of her eyes.

"Okay, I think you've had a enough." Sango stopped, rolled off Kagome and the bed. She stood by the bed and watched as her friend caught her breath.

"Was that necessary?" Kagome asked between breaths a smile plastered on her face.

"Of course! Now c'mon we have a lot to do before your flight."

"Like what? I wanna sleep." Kagome said pouting slowing reaching for her blanket.

"Uh huh. No you are getting up missy." With that Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her straight off the bed.

One spa trip and 3 hours later Sango and Kagome were standing in line at the airport, confirming Kagome's flight and checking her luggage.

"You know where you're staying?" Sango asked with concern starting to seep into her voice.

"Yeah I do, it's a hotel in Cairo." Kagome said pulling her suitcase as the line moved up a bit.

"Do you have everything? Your toothbrush?" Sango asked more urgently.

"Yes mother, I do." Kagome smiled at her friend knowingly. Sango's voice softened at her response.

"O Kagome. I'm just gonna miss you terribly. What ever shall I do with out you around?"

"I'm pretty sure you'll figure something out." Kagome winked at her friend as they walked up to the next available person.

"How can I help you?" The male attendant standing behind the computer asked wearing a blue button down with Haneda airport stitched on the breast pocket.

"Uh yes, I'm on the 3 o'clock flight to Cairo, with a connecting flight in London." The man began typing away on his computer.

"Your name, please, miss."

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Uh yes, you are confirmed for a round trip flight to Cairo and back." The man said smiling at her as he handed her the ticket that printed.

"Thank you." Kagome said returning his smile as she took the ticket from his hand. "I can't believe I'm going Sango." She said looking over at her friend.

They began walking in the direction of the airport terminal where her flight was located. As the got closer the security checkpoint they stopped to say their goodbyes. Kagome continued on to the plane terminal. She patiently waited for her plane to begin boarding and for first class to be called. Kagome figured if she was going to travel, and travel for so long she was going to travel comfortably.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, now boarding Flight 774, Tokyo to Cairo, with connecting flight in London. We will now take first class passengers." With this announcement over the intercom, Kagome made her way onto her flight and to a new adventure.

* * *

><p>"Ah c'mon Miroku You can do better than that." Taunted a shirtless, sweating, hanyou. Miroku grimaced from across the room. They had been sparring for the last hour and a half and Inuyasha was on top. Miroku readied his staff preparing to take more blows from Inuyasha who suddenly began to charge at him.<p>

'_Does he ever tire?' _Miroku thought as he grounded his footing preparing to block as Inuyasha swing his out staff towards Miroku's left side. The blow that Miroku received on his left side sent him to the ground.

"I'm done! No more!" Miroku said panting as he rolled himself over so his back was on ground. Inuyasha sighed in satisfaction.

"I thought you could last longer Monk." Miroku looked up at his childhood friend and couldn't help the lecherous grin that spread across his face.

"O I can last _much _longer than that, I just don't _swing_ that way." Inuyasha's eyes widened at the realization of what he said.

"Oi monk! Don't go pervert on me." Inuyasha emphasized by whacking Miroku in his shoulder with the staff.

"You wound me dear friend." Miroku said as Inuyasha began walking towards the locker room.

The dojo was closed and surprising Sango hadn't shown up today. Thus he was left to spar with Miroku. _'Damn I was looking forward to sparring with Sango today.'_ Inuyasha was getting ready for the weapons tournament they held yearly, this year he opted for a more "hands on" combat. Keeping his Tessaiga to the side and using staffs and weapons of less imminent danger. Inuyasha kept walking 'til he was at his locker and began stripping for a shower. Miroku showed up later and stood at his own locker and began to do likewise. Inuyasha began to walk towards the shower not bothering to hide his nudity; Miroku failing to notice this got an eyeful from his friend.

"Ah c'mon Inuyasha!" Miroku said as his eye visibly twitched. Inuyasha sauntered towards the shower as his sliver hair swayed back and forth, not even bothering to look at his friend.

"What's the big deal? You said you don't swing that way." Inuyasha responded, his voice becoming smaller as he turned on the shower.

"So! I don't wanna see your family's jewels!" Miroku shouted at his friend. He had sworn to Sango that morning to keep Inuyasha as busy as possible. It had been difficult. He was tired, annoyed and horny. Miroku frowned as he walked towards his own shower. _'What's Inuyasha going to do when he finds out she's gone?'_ Miroku shuddered at this thought. He rather not be there when he found out she was gone, but he had too. Knowing what Inuyasha was capable of, knowing he had enough money to do all sorts of thing, knowing whom his family was, it would be a conjoined effort to keep him occupied.

"Hey Miroku, you talk to Kagome today." Inuyasha's voice came over the water. Miroku sweat dropped. _'Shit, so much for him not noticing.' _

"Uh, no, why?" Miroku tried to sound as nonchalant as possibly, praying to the every Kami that the running watering would obscure his friend's powerful nose as he began to lather.

"I told her to call me, she hasn't." Miroku could hear the concern and dejection in his voice. For a second he contemplated telling him where she was, but he knew there would be hell to pay if he did.

"Maybe she got caught up at work." He responded trying to divert the hanyou's attention to a plausible explanation as to why she hadn't called him back.

"That's what she said. I'll just dropped by her office and pick her up." Inuyasha said with a definite tone. Miroku truly began to panic, she would have certainly given word to her job that she would be gone fore 3 weeks. If Inuyasha showed up and they told her she was gone on vacation, he'd be dead. Hell he was already a dead man walking right now.

"How about tomorrow? We'll all go out to lunch tomorrow, you, me, Sango, and Kagome, just like the old days." Miroku hoped that he would take the bait.

"Yeah that sounds better." Inuyasha said giving into his friend's suggestion. _'Hook, line and sinker.'_ Miroku gave a sigh of relief at his friend's answer; he could sleep better tonight. He had done something right today.

Miroku returned to his apartment determined to get his mind of his demanding friends. He stepped inside his apartment and removed his shoes at the door, content with walking around with his socks. _'Who would've thought that Inuyasha would be so dense?'_ Miroku sighed, for as long as he could remember Inuyasha had always been indecisive when it came to Kagome. He was extremely possessive of her, yet he would always find an excuse to see other women, more particularly just one woman. No matter Inuyasha was playing with fire, invoking Kagome's wrath was the least of his problems, it was the emotional toil she must feel. Miroku walked towards his kitchen lost in thought as he opened his fridge and pulled out a beer.

"I can't imagine what she feels like." Miroku wondered out loud as he continued to muse about his friends. He made his way to the living room; he turned on the television and sat down. He craved some white noise as he thought about this situation more. Kagome loved that dense hanyou with all her heart, soul, and might, and yet he continued to toss her to the side. He continued to keep her on this emotional rollercoaster.

"If only there was a way to bring out his youkai side, we would know his true feelings." Miroku sighed again, he knew that bringing forth Inuyasha's youkai only meant blood lust, and no one was able to stand against him. That is for the exception of Sesshomaru and their father The Great Inu no Taisho. Miroku shook his head, this was beginning to give him a headache, but he needed to figure out a way to get his friends together. He needed to help Inuyasha realize that this couldn't go on anymore, that it already went far enough. He just didn't know how. He glanced at the television once again, he hadn't really been paying attention and he was even less attentive now.

"This is truly distressing." Miroku rested himself against the couch letting his head loll back. The he got an idea. He reached for his phone and dialed the one person who could be able to help him. The phone rung 'til someone answered the line.

"Kouga, I need your help."

* * *

><p><strong>a fronte praecipitium a tergo lupi<strong>

**AN:** well there it goes, took a bit longer to write this chapter and was a lot harder than I thought too. hope you liked it!**  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_**When My Heart Told Me to Listen**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. They belong to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi

AN: I have to say I used to absolutely despise Kikyo, but now I kind of like her. She's a complete character in the manga and she plays a role in the formation of Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship. Without her there would be no way Inuyasha would see the difference of someone truly loving him back. Kikyo is cold and guarded, her responsibilities as a priestess guarding the Shikon no Tama did that. Thus when Kagome came into the picture she could fully give herself to him and always put him first. So Kikyo helped push them together. I think she should be respected as a character and not out right hated. But of course you can disagree with me.

Also! I'm so sorry it took me forever to update this! My life got hectic and I lost my muse but it's back with a vengeance! So here's a longer chapter to make up for it! I hope you enjoy. There's a little Hojo/Kagome. Can you blame me; he's sweet, except for his crappy health gifts. Anyways on with the show!...I mean story…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Inuyasha opened his eyes lazily, looking around his room for the glaring red numbers that would tell him the time. He could guess that it was still early morning, before dawn as only little flickers of light began to flitter into the room. He started to become aware of his surroundings and the fact that there was a warm body pressed up against his chest. A _naked_ warm body to be exact.

"What the-" Inuyasha mused out loud as flashbacks from the night before filled his mind. _'Shit, definitely not Kagome.'_ He took a deep sniff and allowed his senses to expand before coming to a conclusion that she wasn't some girl he just met. "Kikyo?" He said in a hushed whispered and the woman in his arms stirred. _'Damn, I really didn't see Kagome last night like I thought.'_ He began to slip her slowly out of his arms and slipped out of the bed as carefully as possible. When he achieved freedom from his bedding, he slipped on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"I really need to clear my head." Inuyasha then went for a run around the grounds hoping to clear the thoughts that were plaguing his mind. **'You let her leave.'** A voice sounded in his head, guttural and deep.

"What?" Inuyasha paused in his run to look around. He wasn't picking up any scents or the presence of anyone else.

'**It's me you dummy. I told you to let me do it, we would have our mate.' **His demon responded.

Inuyasha's eyes bugged out at this. _'The hell you talking 'bout!'_ He responded in his own mind, the fear of looking like a mad man too big for him to risk speaking out loud, even if he was alone. Its one thing to argue with yourself, it's a completely other thing to lose the argument.

'**Go find her.'**

'_She ain't lost. I know perfectly damn well where she is!'_ Inuyasha felt his anger rise as well as doubt begin to creep into him.

'**You sure about that?'** With that he felt his demon recede into the darkness where it stayed.

"What the hell? I guess there goes my run." Inuyasha went back into the house and picked up the receiver, not caring what time it was he called Miroku.

"C'mon you worthless monk, pick up your phone." On the fourth ring a sleepy Miroku answered.

"Do you see the time?" Miroku asked unbeknownst that Inuyasha was on the caller.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked impatiently, skipping over the greetings as he usually did.

"Hi to you too Inuyasha." Miroku answered as the sleep began to leave his voice.

"Miroku, where is Kagome?" Inuyasha's words registered in Miroku's mind as the lie he'd be practicing dropped from his lips.

"At her apartment. Where else would she be, its 6 in the morning!" Miroku stated really hoping there weren't going to need to lock him in a cage somewhere.

"Miroku" Inuyasha growled into the phone "You better not be lying to me."

"I'm not. Honest my dear friend, I do not know where she is." Inuyasha contemplated his words for a minute. _'If he was lying he would've spilled his guts by now, but still I can't help this feeling.'_

"Alright monk, but if I find out you're lying"

"I know I know." With that Inuyasha hung up not bothering to say goodbye.

He looked around the kitchen, and his stomach let him know how hungry he was. He began rummaging through the pantry looking for food preferably ramen.

"Ah ha!" He said grabbing hold of a cup of ramen noodles. He walked over to the sink and filled it with water and placed it in the microwave.

"Of all the things you could afford to eat, you eat trash that cost a dollar." Sesshomaru said as she graced his brother with his presence.

"What's it to you, asshole." Inuyasha responded not even bothering to look at him. Sesshomaru, on the other hand narrowed his eyes at his brother's language and his nose gave an undeniable twitch.

"You smell." He responded cold and calculating.

"Asshole."

"I'm surprised Kagome hasn't left you yet for messing around on her, but then again I've never understood that foolish girl." Sesshomaru smirked as his brother threw a kitchen knife at his head, and miss. "Who would think your aim was just as bad as it was when we were kids."

"Is there some reason why you're here?" Inuyasha said grinding the question through his teeth, finally making eye contact with his brother.

"I need you to attend a conference in China."

"For what? You're the CEO asshole. The job too much for you?" Inuyasha smirked arrogantly at his brother, knowing very well his late nights at the office were not out of incompetence.

"Little brother, you will go." Sesshomaru said leaving the kitchen just as the microwave went off causing Inuyasha's protest to die on his lips.

"Asshole…" Inuyasha took his ramen out the microwave and sat at the island and began eating his meal. For the first time in ages he was eating relatively slow as he considered what his demon said to him. _'There is no way Kagome is my mate. She's too good for me, _this_ is all I can give her.'_ Inuyasha's nose caught a waft of Kikyo as she made her presence known to him.

"O so this is where you went off to." Kikyo said as she entered the kitchen dressed in on of his shirts. She had a case of bed hair and would look divine to any man that laid eyes on her. She once enticed him, once before she held his heart. Now she filled the void when Kagome wasn't with him.

Inuyasha's expression softened when he saw her, earnestly wishing to every Kami that one day it would be Kagome not her that he woke up to on days like this. He planted a chaste kiss on her lips as she made her way to him and gave him a gentle hug around his torso.

"Ugh, really ramen for breakfast. I can't believe you eat that trash." Inuyasha's hand stilled over his noodles, not daring to believe she insulted his food. "Don't you have anything else to eat? Where's the chef? I'm starving for an omelet." Kikyo said pulling away from him, making her way to the fridge and propping it open. Inuyasha was still in disbelief over her words. It was one thing for his brother to do it, but a _completely_ different thing when Kikyo did so. He shook his head and rose from his seat at the island and tossed his unfinished cup of ramen and left the kitchen.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo said turning towards where he was seated only to find herself alone in the kitchen. Kikyo shrugged her shoulders and went off to find a chef to cook her some breakfast.

Inuyasha made his was to his unused study to give him some alone time. He needed to go over the reports for the conference he would be attending in China later this week. He needed time to be alone, and think.

"We need a merger…" He mumbled to himself as he scanned over some papers and a few emails.

* * *

><p>While Inuyasha contemplated the agenda and purpose of the conference he would be attending, Kagome, hours later, and several time zones ahead was landing at Cairo airport.<p>

"Thank you. Have a nice day." The flight attendant said as passengers began to disembark from the plane.

Kagome being one of the first few to leave the plane began the long trek down the terminal to the baggage claim. She was hoping that her luggage hadn't been damaged during the flight. Silently praying to the Kami that her belongings made it in one piece. As she was walking looking around for the baggage claim she bumped into someone knocking her off balance.

"O forgive me, I didn't see you." A velvety masculine voice said. Kagome squeezed her shoulder for a moment.

"No it's alright, I wasn't paying attention." Kagome responded finally making contact with the face of the voice. His eyes were warm, friendly, and _brown_. Kagome took that moment to take the rest of his appearance in. Short brown hair that framed his face, a pointed nose, a friendly smile not smirk, and normal ears, and very kissable lips. Kagome looked on and found that his frame was slim yet he seemed built. He wore a pair of white jeans, white tee, and loafers. It was very fitting for the current temperature, which was starting to peak.

"Hojo." The man said reaching out a hand. Kagome responded automatically and reached out her own and shook hands.

"Huh?" She said still caught in her moment.

"My name. It's Hojo." He said gracing her with an even bigger smile that made color drain into her cheeks.

"Oh. Kagome" She responded finally with her own smile.

"So what brings you to Egypt? The pyramids?" He asked making polite conversation as they both stood in the terminal.

"I wanted to visit, get away. I've always loved this ancient stuff. So yeah the pyramids…" She responded sheepishly tugging at her long-sleeved shirt.

"Well then you're in for a treat! I'm one of the tour guides! Care for a tour miss?" Kagome's eyes lit up at his revelation. _'Maybe I won't have to hunt people down for this stuff.'_

"That would be great!" She said shifting her bag from one shoulder to the other.

"Here let me take that from you." Hojo reached over and took her bags. "Anymore bags?"

"Actually, I do. Baggage claim."

"Well, lets get them." He said giving her another one of his endearing smiles. They began to walk the rest of the way to the baggage claim. They made polite conversation on the way. Small talk as Kagome would call it.

'_Well isn't this refreshing from the way that Inuyasha would be acting if I were with him. He would mumble, grumble, complain, and tell me to carry my own bags. Not to mention he'd call me a clumsy human.'_ Kagome shook her head trying to rid herself of those thoughts. _'I have to get him out of my system while I'm on this trip.'_

Kagome stared at the man walking next to her. Carrying her bags nonetheless. Though she felt a little bad for taking advantage of the polite stranger she was relieved she didn't have to carry them. After all he offered. They made their way out of the airport and the sun was hanging high in the sky and giving testament to the temperature. Hojo had convinced Kagome to go to this little hotel that would treat her kindly during her stay. He promised to see her around 4 when the sun wasn't so blazing and she had some time to relax. Although he did warn her not to fall asleep, even though her jet lag would tempt her relentlessly.

Hojo rode all the way to the hotel with her making sure she was in her room safe and sound. The hotel was such a dainty little thing. It was family owned and run and the place was beautiful so much detail. Kagome stared at the bed and wish to every Kami looking down on her to just let her sleep, but she knew better. Tomorrow she wanted to wake up on Cairo time, not Japan time. So she toughened up and headed into the bathroom. After a thorough inspection of the bathroom she found it, the bath soap, and began to fill up the tub. What better way to unwind then to take a bath.

As Kagome sat in her bath her thoughts ran away with her, again.

'_I wonder what he's doing right now…'_ She scuffed out loud at this thought. _'He's probably with Kikyo. He thinks I don't know about her. This is so frustrating. Why can't I let this go? To him its just sex he's stated that over and over. So why do I keep doing this? Hojo seems so nice though…a polar opposite of Inuyasha. Where Inuyasha would've called me clumsy he helped me and smiled. His smile.'_

Kagome's heart fluttered as she pictured his smile. His smile was sweet and genuine and not the cocky half smirk/smile that Inuyasha wore every time she was around. Hojo's smile didn't scream I want to sex you up, Hojo's said…well it didn't really say anything. No matter Kagome appreciated the difference, Hojo was sweet and she'd be sad to leave when her three weeks were up.

"I better get out before I turn into a prune." As Kagome dried off and got dressed she kept thinking more about Inuyasha and herself. They were not a couple, never wore, and he made that very clear that they never would be. _'I guess its time we said our goodbyes. Got to start afresh some how.'_

With that Kagome shoved her last thoughts of her once lover, her sliver-haired hanyou in the far crevices of her mind. She looked at the time and saw that it was nearing 4.

"Hojo should be here any moment." Just as those thoughts left her lips there was a knock on her door. Kagome went over and opened.

"Hi. You ready miss?" Hojo asked with a bright smile on his face that lit up his eyes. Kagome couldn't help that her heart would flutter every time he smiled at her. It was almost maddening except for the fact that she enjoyed it.

"Yup! Should I take anything with me?" She asked taking one last glance at the room.

"No nothing but a camera and sunscreen. You got that?" Hojo asked looking into her eyes.

"Yup sure do." With that they left the hotel and started towards the pyramids. Hojo began his "tour" as the rode in a car out of Cairo. It was interesting, it really was but Kagome couldn't stop the thoughts that began to plague her mind and cause the lump in her throat. It was safe to say she was torturing her self.

'_This is clearly going to take a lot longer than I originally thought it would. It's so hard. I can't stop thinking about him…'_

They pulled up to the first pyramid and got out of the car.

"I'd be lying if I said I knew who was buried here. But it was someone of not too much importance. This grave was robbed…a lot. For what after you know the first 500 times, I don't know." Kagome giggled at Hojo's statement.

'_He's trying to make me laugh. How sweet.'_ He smiled down at her and the sun hitting his back made his smile appear even brighter.

'_Well she giggled. That's a start.'_ Hojo thought to himself.

They walked around for a bit and Hojo pointed out the important stuff, like other pyramid's in the area, even what seemed to Kagome as miniature one's. They walked through the stoned structures and Hojo gave their time period, and who built them. Kagome was impressed. She felt a whole new breathe of air fill her lungs. She felt alive.

"So.." Kagome drawled out getting Hojo's attention. "How many girls do you usually take here?" Hojo scratched the back of his head and blushed.

"Or am I first one?"

"The first." He said sheepishly. Kagome's face lit up at his response. "I was at the airport to see off my mother and that's' when I ran into you. You looked so beautiful and I wanted to impress you with something just as equally as enchanting, like the old Egypt."

"You think I'm enchanting." Kagome's eyes watered as her heart fluttered in her chest.

"Yeah I do, and you actually seem to care about this stuff. I notice your interest peak more when I told you I was a tour guide."

"I used to work at a museum, but I have a history degree. I like the ancient cultures. So you found my sweet spot for this stuff." Kagome smiled at Hojo and his heart warmed.

"Well then pretty lady" He said closing the distance between them. "What's say we go into town and get some food? I heard you're stomach a little while ago." Hojo said as he hooked their arms together and grinned at her.

"You heard that?" Kagome blushed, embarrassed. "I was hoping you didn't."

"No worries. You are my guest so I must give you the very best." With that they got in the car and drove back into town.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your time gentlemen and for accepting our deal." Inuyasha said his farewell to the board of CEO's in china. His Mandarin a little rusty, but nonetheless it came out formal. He'd be here for about three more days, making sure that each and every one of the 15 members understood and signed the contract. It was no easy job to come up with a contract in a day. One that outlined an agreement between all sub companies that were owned by Hitomi Inc. Sesshomaru wanted to buy them out, Inuyasha thought differently they would look better to the consumer if they merged, and kept the little guy alive.<p>

Even still Inuyasha had to attend the conference and all the meetings. His brother was too much of a big shot to be seen mingling with these "low lives" as he so eloquently put it. No matter, the meeting was over and Inuyasha had time to kill. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, completely ignoring the email from Sesshomaru asking how the meeting was and making a phone call.

'_C'mon pick up, pick up Kagome.'_ He thought as he hit dial, he heard a click signaling a pick up what he didn't except was…

"Sorry the number you have reached has been disconnect. Please try your call again. This is a recording."

"The fuck!" Inuyasha hung up, dialed again. Same thing. He called her apartment, same thing.

"What the fuck is going on." Inuyasha felt his heart constrict in his chest. _'Did she leave me?'_

'**I told you she left.'**

'_The hell you talking 'bout!'_

'**She left. You refused to mark her, claim her. My mate is gone.'**

'_Your mate?'_ Inuyasha grumbled his anger was rising. He didn't understand what was going on.

'**If you had listened and stopped thinking with your dick you'd know where she was.'** Inuyasha felt his demon recede back into his mind. He dialed Miroku.

"Where is she!" He all but roared into the phone. Miroku noticed that he skipped the pleasantries. This could get bad really fast and he was already mad, good thing he had a plan.

"Who?" Miroku responded as dumbly as possible. He grabbed Sango arms as she walked past him in the dojo, silently telling her to wait. He placed the phone on speaker just as Inuyasha continued.

"Don't play dumb with me Miroku! Where the fuck is Kagome?" Inuyasha was shouting now. Sango's eyebrows shot up, she wasn't expecting him to notice so soon. Inuyasha was in China, nowhere near them. This will get bad…now.

"I don't know Miroku, we haven't been able to reach her."

"WE! What you mean we? Is Sango part of this?"

"Shit." Miroku mumbled as he looked at Sango, his eyes searching.

"Yeah, Sango can't reach her either." Miroku shut his eyes waiting for the explosion.

"Miroku! When I get home you are so-" He retorted died as Sango hit he end call button.

"You need to call Kouga right now!"

Inuyasha stared at his phone in disbelief. His anger was stewing. The monk had no answers and Sango knew. Which meant…that this was a plan. Why would she leave him, didn't she know he couldn't give her anything. '_She could never really love me anyways, why is she making this so difficult. Where the fuck did she go!'_

Suddenly the conference room door opened and in walked the last person Inuyasha waned to see.

"I knew I smelled mutt." Kouga said as he entered, grinning ear to ear. His piercing blue eyes drew in the sight of Inuyasha before him. A death glare was sent towards him and Kouga grinned wider. Kouga was dressed in a slim fitting suit and his hair in a high ponytail. Inuyasha wanted him go.

"What you wan flea bag?"

"Is that how you treat old friends?" Kouga mocked and fiend pain.

"You're not a friend, but you are old." Inuyasha smirked hoping to make Kouga his punching bag for the next few moments.

"Well see who's really old!" Kouga said baiting Inuyasha as he readied a fighting stance. Inuyasha took the bait and within seconds was in front of Kouga ready to show the wolf just how hold he was. Kouga smirked as he let a powder drop. Inuyasha coughed as it invaded his lungs, bringing him to his knees.

"You see mutt, this powder affects dogs" Inuyasha's vision tunneled and his hearing began to fade. "Not wolves" that was the last thing he heard and Kouga smirked as Inuyasha blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>a verbis ad verbera<strong>

AN: I know it's so mean of me to end it right here but don't worry the next chapter will come soon. What is Kouga doing? Why did Sesshomaru really send him to China? Welp hope you enjoyed it. Review please! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

_**When My Heart Told me to Listen**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. they belong to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi.

AN: I know this is short compared to my last chapter, but I figured I should give you guys something to read instead of a really long gap between updates. So here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Kagome woke up with the sun the next morning. A brilliant smile on her face, she was finally on Cairo time. Although she wasn't necessarily a morning person, she felt good. It could be due to the fact that she had an amazing time at dinner last night. Maybe it was the fact that Hojo was a sweet gentleman. Maybe it was the fact that she was nowhere near Inuyasha. Kagome groaned at this.

'_Just when I thought he was out of my head…'_

Kagome glanced around her room taking in her surroundings. She let out a sigh.

"Well, I got to make the most of this vacation. I have every intention of putting this behind me."

With that Kagome strengthened her resolve and made her way to the bathroom, starting her usual morning routine.

'_I wonder what Inuyasha is up to?'_ She thought as she lathered up her hair. _'Is he looking for me? Worried?'_ Kagome let out a sigh at this. _'He probably doesn't even care.'_

Kagome got out the shower and proceeded to get dressed. Just as she was done she heard a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that is?" Kagome went and opened the door to find one of the doormen standing there. He was dressed in a red overcoat with black slacks. He had on a red cap that was brimmed with gold.

"Are you miss Ka-go-me?" The man said struggling with her name, it was evident he had practiced trying to make sure he got her name right.

"Yes" Kagome said smiling trying to ease the man's apparent nervousness. He seemed to relax a bit at her response.

"There is a man, Hojo, he says he will wait for you. In the lobby." The man finished with a smile which made Kagome giggled.

"Thank you for telling me. Tell him I will be there soon." The man nodded his understanding and gave her a nod leaving. Kagome closed the door and a smile on her face got larger.

'_Wow, he's waiting for me.'_ With that she quickly made her way down to Hojo.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha woke up to his head pounding. His vision was beginning to clear the more he blinked. He was beginning to take in his surroundings and he realized that it was eerily quiet.<p>

'_What the fuck happened?'_

He brought his hand to head and that's when he noticed that he was dressed in nothing but shorts. He felt a more severe pain in his head and he doubled over onto his knees. He let out a pained groan and flattened out on his back. He felt as though something was tugging at his heart. Like someone was trying to pull it out his chest. His hand flew to chest when he felt a particular clenching it gave. Inuyasha gasped for breath when another wave of pain took him, this time he found his relief on his stomach.

'_What the hells is wrong with me.'_

"**Well look who decided to wake up." **His demon admonished mockingly.

"Its about time you woke, we've been waiting for hours."

'_What are you talking about?'_

"**You're a retard. We're locked in this stupid barrier and no one is letting us out, num quad."**

Inuyasha took a better look at his surroundings at his demon's words. He crawled towards the door and before he reached it he got a painful zap.

"What the hell is going on?" He all but growled holding his burning hand. "What the hell happened to me?"

"**You don't remember? That stupid wolf came. He's always been trouble."** His demon scolded.

'_Wait, Kouga? The powder…what the hell happened?"_

"The hell if we know! YOU passed out!" Inuyasha sighed.

"Where the hell is Kagome? Why did she have to leave?"

"**I can answer that one easily."** His demon boasted.

"Why?"

"**You are a dumbass. I told you to mark her or she would leave. Playing with our mate like that, what's wrong with you?"**

"Our? What do you mean our?"

"What do you think he means by our? Kagome is our mate. That's the short end of the story. You let her get away. Always fucking with Kikyo. Who are you trying to fool!"

Inuyasha was taken aback by his human's comment.

'_Kagome's my mate?'_

"Fuck, what have I done?"

"A lot." Sesshomaru's voice carried through the room as he stood at the door keeping a safe distance from the barrier that kept Inuyasha in.

Sesshomaru leaned against the door and crossed his arms not bothering to move as he stood with regel authority that could make anyone bend to his will. Inuyasha gazed at his brother trying to move in his direction before another wave of pain took him.

"See if you were smart, _little brother_. You would know that's what happens when you let your mate get too far away and you've only attempted to marked her. But you're not smart so I didn't expect you too." Inuyasha continued to moan in pain on the floor as Sesshomaru looked on with boredom. There was slight concern for his brother flickering in his eye, otherwise his face was as stoic as ever.

"Sesshomaru-sama, do not let ye prejudice consume ye." An elderly woman said as she approached the barrier.

"Kaede sama." Sesshomaru said just acknowledging her presence, nothing more. Kaede wore a traditional priestess robe, her hair having gone white years ago was pulled back into a ponytail. In her hands she carried a bucket of water, a washcloth, and some herbs.

"Ye shalt have called me sooner. He has no need to suffer like this." Kaede said as she entered the barrier with her possessions.

She sat down beside his head, wetting the cloth she placed it on his forehead trying to soothe his mind and heating flesh.

"For what he did to Kagome, he deserves this. I refuse to tell him of her location 'til father and I know for certain he will take her as his mate."

With that Sesshomaru left leaving Kaede to soothe Inuyasha's pain.

"K..k..kaede..ba…ba" Inuyasha drew out on a shaking breath.

"Nay Inuyasha, ye must rest. Relax."

As much as Inuyasha wanted to ignore the old woman, he had grown fond of her as she had been around most of his life. His father had found some way to bind her life span to that of the Takahashi's ensuring that they had a priestess they could trust for situations like these.

Inuyasha continued to lay there despite the fact he desperately wanted to sleep, his mind was giving him no rest.

'_How did I manage this? I let her slip through my fingers and now, I have no idea where she is. The best part of this, I can't move because every five seconds someone is trying to gut me! Fuck! I'm so sorry Kagome.'_

"Inuyasha" Kaede called to him as she mixed some herbs into a cup she had also managed to bring.

Inuyasha shifting his eyes in her direction was the only indication he gave that he heard her.

"Drink this. Ye must rest if ye wish to find Kagome."

Inuyasha perked up at this, he tried to sit up but didn't manage it as successfully as he would have hoped. Kaede moved closer and supported his head as she brought the cup to his lips allowing him to drink the bitter liquid.

"Drink all of it."

Inuyasha grimaced as Kaede brought the cup back to his lips and he finished the rest. He began to feel the effects of the herbs as he began to feel light and sleepy. Inuyasha noticed the slight movement of Kaede as she returned with a pillow and a blanket from his bed. Placing the pillow under his head and covering with the blanket. The herbs she had given him would ensure he would sleep for a day maybe two if they got lucky. Either way they needed to time to contact Kagome.

"Sleep well Inuyasha" Kaede said as she left the room and Inuyasha drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ad Fontes<strong>

**AN: So what do you guys think? Reviews are welcomed! **


	7. Chapter 7

_**When My Heart Told me to Listen**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. they belong to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi.<p>

AN: I finished writing this chapter and I hated it. Absolutely abhorred it. So I deleted it and rewrote it. I hope you enjoy this.

There's an actual lemon in this chapter, after I realized 6 chapters and just a heavy lime, whoa! There is a lot of WAFF towards the end. I had to do it.

I know its been MONTHS!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome was enjoying her vacation. The city was breath taking, especially the ruins. The best was that she was thinking about <em>him<em> less and less. Although when she did think about him her heart gave a tug that made her physically weak.

"Well I know they say absences makes the heart grow fonder but this is ridiculous" Kagome mumbled to herself.

She walked out of the bathroom in her hotel room and crossed the room stopping at the bed. The bed was a king sized canopy bed that was soft and comfortable. It's sheets were Egyptian cotton of the finest quality and Kagome had no trouble sleeping. However as she gazed at it she _wished_, she had someone to join her, more specifically her silver haired hanyou.

Kagome wondered how he was doing; regardless of the fact he tended to treat her like shit, especially when Kikyo popped back in. They were friends, they had been good friends, especially, before all of this fuck buddy shit happened.

Kagome scuffed at her thoughts.

'_So much for just sex.'_

Kagome remembered her mother used to always tell her find someone that's going to treat you extraordinary and not second hand. However, here Kagome was, basically reduced to the second woman, all because she had a slip in judgment, and his hands and lips had been too skilled for her. Kagome's body awakened at that memory.

"_Inu, we can't. You have Kikyo-" He cut her off with his lips as his fingers trailed lightly down her body 'til they reached the hem of her shirt. _

_Kagome had come over after Inuyasha called her, he was in one of his famous sour moods. They were lounging on his canopy king sized bed and after hours and hours of movies and the countless sex scenes some of them had, Inuyasha couldn't take the scent of her arousal anymore. He pulled her to him, one hand on the small of her back, the other fisted in her hair. Inuyasha took her lips in a fierce passionate kiss, and Kagome mewled her response._

'_Kami, her lips taste just like I thought they would' _

_Inuyasha didn't hesitate after she began to kiss him back. Before he knew it they were both naked and his fingers were dancing in and out of her folds. _

_Kagome was moaning with every thrust he gave her with his fingers. His lips were playing sinfully on her neck, down her body, and with her breast. He rolled a hardened peak between his teeth and Kagome's walls clamped down on his fingers and her juices were flowing freely at this point. _

"_Fuck, Kagome, you smell so good. You feel so good." He said inhaling her scent in the crock of her neck as he moved his fingers faster._

"_Inu" Kagome gasped out as her fingers found purchase in his hair. She began to rub the base of his ears and Inuyasha growled. The sensation of his growl sent her into a small orgasm that had Inuyasha wishing he was deep within her. _

"_Please, I need you" Kagome said her eyes locking eyes with his amber ones. _

"_You will have me" Inuyasha said smirking at her. _

_He continued his descent on her body without retracting his fingers from her body. His lips found her clit erect and Inuyasha gave it a firm lick before sucking on it, it wasn't long before her orgasm hit her and Kagome was pushing his head away. The pleasure was too intense for her as she came all over him. Inuyasha moved back up her body, licking his lips all the way._

_Kagome felt weak, too weak to move as Inuyasha draped her legs over his arms and she felt the blunt tip of him tease her clit and folds. _

"_You ready for me wench" Inuyasha said as he pushed the head in. Kagome gasped at the new sensation. Inuyasha wanted to hold back, he truly did but Kagome's nails had dug into his back and she trailed them down his back _firmly._ His hips snapped forward and Kagome cried out in pain and pleasure. Her eyes squeezed shut and so did Inuyasha's._

"_Fuck. Kags. You're fucking tight." As the words left his mouth he realized why. His eyes opened as he looked at her face that was relaxing._

'_She _was_ a virgin.' His heart leapt at this epiphany for some reason. He brought his head down to hers and kissed her as he retracted his hips and pushed his dick back in. Kagome gasped at the pleasure that coursed through her and ignited her body. Kagome cupped Inuyasha's face as his hips began to pick up and all too soon she came again. Inuyasha didn't stop 'til they both couldn't move anymore._

That night was long and pleasure filled. She had only ever experienced that many orgasms, never. They were more intense with him, always more intense with him, and she always had more than one. Inuyasha was always over the top, especially in bed.

"Ugh!" Kagome was exasperated with her thoughts. She ripped the duvet back on her bed as she stood by it dressed in shorts and a tank top.

"I would like to stop thinking about him" Kagome gritted out as she throw away the decorative pillows.

"I would like to just go to sleep." She said glaring at the bed as if it had been the cause for her thoughts.

Kagome climbed into bed frustrated by her thoughts.

'_Why do I even care?'_

Kagome couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha's playboy ways. Constantly having his arms around multiple women, and his parties were always over the top. The worse part he didn't care about the fact his family didn't approve. He just always did his own thing.

Now it was always about Kikyo, and she was the pink elephant in the room. They didn't talk about her. They didn't talk about their own relationship. They just didn't even mention it to each other.

Kagome hugged the pillow a little tighter to her as she felt her self begin to drift off, and hopefully would be a dreamless sleep.

Inuyasha, who unfortunately had yet to wake from his herb induced sleep, was constantly falling in and out of dreams and light consciousness. His sliver tresses were damp with perspiration and knotted. Kaede would come in and out to help cool his fever that had persisted besides their best efforts.

If one was in the room with him they would hear constant mutterings of "I'm sorry Kagome" or "Come back" or just her name. He sounded as if he was delirious, and he may have been, but he wasn't. Inuyasha was grieving over the fact that he was stupid in his treatment of her. He was calling out to her through their very weak, and less than par mate connection.

In his less than conscious state he noticed it was easier sometimes to reach her, but for a moment. However at the moment he seemed to feel her presence a lot stronger and thus he called to her as strongly as he could.

Kagome's dreams pulled her into a dark place, somewhere in her subconscious and conscious mind. She felt as if someone was calling out to her, she just didn't know where they were. Kagome began walking in no particular direction.

'_If this is just a dream, then it doesn't matter what happens here.'_

"Because it's never just a dream" Came a voice that Kagome recognized all too well. She turned and what she saw made her gasp.

Inu…yasha?" Kagome asked gazing at him as he lay in a rumpled heap of sheets on the ground.

"Keh who else the boogey man?" He rasped out as he tried to sit up, the pain he felt physically still persisting in his sleep.

Kagome moved closer to him and found that he looked pale and tired, almost defeated.

"Are you sick?" Kagome asked mournfully. "Is this just a dream?"

"Keh, I can handle this, and no its not." Inuyasha responded looking away from her for a moment. They were completely surrounded by darkness but their bodies were glowing lightly.

Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome and he held her stare before another wave of pain swept him. Either way he gritted his teeth as Kagome gasped from the look of pain on his face.

"Kagome" he mumbled out. "Why did you leave me?"

Kagome groaned at this. She wasn't prepared to answer this question, not even to herself. Though she knew she couldn't take the emotional pain he was putting her through, she loved him.

"Because I can't do this anymore." Kagome said as tears began to prick at her eyes. "You're constantly jerking me around and hurting me." She responded as she hugged her self no longer looking at him.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said pushing himself up from the ground, which proved to be an ill idea as he stumbled forward. Kagome had rushed towards him and caught most of his weight so that he did not fall.

"Kagome"

Inuyasha let out a sigh as he looked down at her. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown that filled him up and made him smile. However at the moment they were filled with pain and swimming in tears.

He caressed her cheeked with the back of his hand and Kagome's eyes drifted close as her tears fell.

"You don't love me" Kagome chocked out as she began to sob. Inuyasha crushed Kagome to his chest.

"Of course I do." Kagome looked up at him through her tear filled as.

"You do?" Kagome asked as she gave a small hiccup.

She had never believed in a million years he would love her back. She had always felt their love; their relationship was an unrequited one. That she would have to relinquish him totally to Kikyo one day.

Inuyasha let out a sigh as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you Kagome, and I need you with me." He said looking at her with utter love and devotion in his eyes. Something he didn't reveal on a daily basis. Kagome was amazed with his words.

'_He loves me?'_

"I need you here with me Kagome." Inuyasha as his lips descended on hers and he conveyed his emotions without words.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said as the broke away from their kiss.

"Come back home, Kagome. I _need_ you." Inuyasha said as the light surrounding him began to fade, and him as well. Kagome now began to understand.

Kagome's eyes opened slowly as she saw the sun light filter in through the shades. She didn't move her spot on the bed but stared at the ceiling, lost deep in her thoughts.

'_There has to be something wrong with him. But what could possibly be wrong with him.'_

Then Kagome felt it, pain that made her moan in agony. She felt as though something was crushing her heart, trying to squeeze it flat. Then just like that it was gone. Her eyes opened as tears streamed down her face.

"I have to get home."


End file.
